Izaya'sPredicament
by Psyche-Delic25
Summary: Izaya wakes up in Celty and Shinra's apartment one morning and isn't sure why he's there, but when he's made aware of his "predicament" one thing becomes crystal clear.. HE SHOULDN'T HAVE MESSED WITH CELTY AND SHINRA.
1. Chapter 1

**After a long several year hiatus, I've finally become inspired to write my next fanfic! I graduated from college last year, but I'm returning this fall to continue my education. So, since I'm not busy, might as well get my thoughts on paper. Enjoy.**

 **Rated T: Language, some Shizaya fluff, and probably some minor Shinzaya fluff because I like the pairing. Don't like, don't read**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Durarara!**

As he awoke, his vision was blurred at first, but the raven quickly came to and began to contemplate his surroundings. His phone said it was 9am. He was in a small, plain room, with a window looking out onto another apartment building. After looking out the window, he concluded he was at Celty and Shinra's apartment, but why. After rubbing the sleep from his eye's, he left the dim light room and walked into the living room, where Celty and Shinra were happily eating their breakfast, until Shinra gave the shrillest shriek the raven had ever heard. Shinra jumped from the couch and flailed his arms around wildly.

"Izaya, I can't believe I'm saying this to you of all people, but you're the second cutest person I've ever seen!". Shinra then stiffened for a moment and his expression turned serious "But not as adorable as my Celty of course". His earned him a light punch in the ribs from Celty.

Izaya's eyes turned wide with what I assume would be horror and disgust and he began to fail his arms around "Shinra, are you high or something? What the hell is wrong with you!?"

Celty jumped from the couch and began to type frantically on her PDA [Waite, have you not looked at yourself yet?!]

Izaya had a usual morning habit of staring into the mirror to ensure that his appearance was more than acceptable to the humans he adored so much but had yet to do so since he woke up somewhere other then his apartment. He looked at Celty and raised his eyebrow "um..no… why would you ask that.." his voice a little shaken by the odd question. Now that he began to think about what might have been happening, he noticed that both Celty and Shinra looked.. well.. taller then usual.

"Go in the bathroom and look for yourself!" Shinra squealed with excitement.

Izaya, growing more freaked out by the second, rushed into the bathroom, but when reaching the sink, he couldn't see the mirror! Shinra walked in and had a big goofy smile on his face. "Aw! Do you need some help getting up to the mirror? Let me give you a hand"

Shinra reached down and grabbed Izaya from under his arm pits and lifted him up to the mirror. Izaya's eyes grew wider then dinner plates when he truly realized the horror.

There…staring back at him in the mirror…

Was a four foot tall…..

Chibi Izaya Orihara.

 **So, what do you all think!? I've had this idea for a couple of weeks now, and I don't think I've ever seen something like this on here, so I gave it a whirl. Chapter Two will explain Izaya's predicament. I hope you all like the idea so far. Please leave a review**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hiya! I'm glad a had a couple people who seemed really interested in how the story continues :3 I'll try and make this chapter longer this time.**

 **Rating T: Rating might (probably) will go up for later chapters. This chapter does feature a perverted Izaya. Just a small warning**

 **Izaya's chibi appearance is based on the Minidura manga. Just google image Minidura and you'll see Izaya in all his chibi cuteness 3 Enjoy!**

Izaya was dumbfounded. He simply couldn't believe what he was seeing. He was looking at himself in the mirror, being held up by a giggling Shinra. Izaya knew he was looking at himself, but he was…. different. Not only had he shrunk about two feet in height, but his face seemed much more innocent, almost like a small child, his hands and his feet had also shrunk down dramatically. After a good minute looking in the mirror, he'd finally had enough and struggled to get back down.

Shinra's smile got even bigger (if that's even possible) as the little chibi Izaya's face became red with rage. "Aw, is little Izaya getting cwanky!?" Izaya finally exploded with his little chibi rage "FUCK YOU FOUR EYES!" He gave his captor a firm kick in the stomach. Shrina yelped as he let Izaya go. Izaya plopped to the floor and began to scurry to the living room while Shinra held his stomach in pain.

Celty jumped in front of him and shoved her PDA in his face. [First, how dare you kick Shinra like that! And Second, you deserve what's happening to you!].

Izaya seemed to grow even redder with chibi rage "I deserve this?!Bitch! What did you do to me! And why…" Before Izaya could finish his insult, he was suddenly grabbed by the throat and practically thrown against the wall by an enraged Shinra. Shinra's eyes were filled with anger. "Excuse me Izaya" Shinra said in a dark and threatening voice "Would you like to repeat what you said to my darling Celty". Izaya looked at Shinra and gulped, even a god like himself could occasionally make mistakes. Despite Shinra's happy-go-lucky attitude to most situations, Izaya had to admit that he could be scary and intimidating when it came to protect Celty.

After a moment of silence, Izaya quietly said "nothing" realizing that he was at a great disadvantage due to his size and not wanting to anger Shinra any further. Like a light switch, Shinra's happy smile returned. "Good, I'd hate to have to mess up your adorable little face!".

Shinra let Izaya go. Izaya took several deep breaths to compose himself before he continued to speak to the Dullahan, all while pinching the bridge of his chibi nose. "Celty. First, what did you do to me, and second, how the hell did I deserve this?".

Celty typed out her message [I see you don't remember, not surprising. Well, if you must know, it all happened last night].

 **From the previous night:**

 _It's about 2am and Celty and Shinra are in bed, struggling each other in a peaceful sleep. That is, until an obnoxious knocking is heard at the door. Shinra rises from his resting position and rubs the sleep from his eyes. Celty turns on the end table lamp and types on her PDA._

 _[I'm going to assume that's probably for you]._

" _Yeah, unfortunately. Dammit, the one time we actually went to bed before 2am"._

 _Shinra got out of bed, put on his lab coat, and walked out of the bedroom toward the door, all while the knocking continued. Shinra opened the door and was more than surprised by his visitor. It was Izaya Orihara, a DRUNKEN Izaya Orihara holding a bottle of whiskey and leaning up against the door frame. Shinra was more then puzzled. Izaya hardly drank, so why would he be drunk, and not only drunk, but at his apartment at 2am._

" _Shhinra.." Izaya drunkenly spoke as he staggered into the apartment. "I triieed..to talk to Shizu…chan. But that bastard rejected me!". Shinra was now fully awake and thought to himself "Why the hell would Izaya be drunk after talking to Shizuo, and he was rejected?". Before Shinra could continue to question his presence, Izaya grabbed him, and they both fell on the floor, with Izaya on top._

" _Since Shizu-chan rejected me. I need to let out my frustrations" Izaya drunkenly stated, looking at Shinra with hungry eyes. Shinra's eyes widened with horror as Izaya ripped opened his pajama tops, revealing his bare torso. Izaya tried to kiss Shinra's neck, but the burnet started to try and push him off. Even when drunk, Izaya was surprisingly strong. Just as Izaya started to unbutton his pants, the bedroom door flew open, and out came Celty, who lifted Izaya off Shinra and socked him in the face, which knocked him out as he fell to the floor with a thud._

 _Celty embraced Shinra and typed frantically on her PDA [Shinra! Are you okay?! What the hell is Izaya doing here, and why is he drunk!?]._

" _I'm fine. He said it had something to do with Shizuo and being rejected" Shinra stated as he put his pajama top back on. Celty was still shaking from anger as she typed on her PDA [What do we do with him? Snap his neck and through him in the dumpster? Sicko deserves it]._

 _Shinra held his hands up in protest. "We aren't going to kill him Celty, but he does need to be taught a lesson. After a few moments of silence, Celty seems to light up with inspiration [Shinra, I got it!] Celty used her shadows to lift Izaya up, cover him up, and put him in the guest bedroom. [Now, just wait till morning 3:)]_

 **End flashback:**

Izaya furiously shook his chibi head in denial. "I tried to grope Shinra while I was drunk because Shizu-Chan rejected me?" Izaya stated while using air quotes. Celty again shoved her PDA in Izaya's face [It was a lot more then groping! You're lucky Shinra talked me out of killing you!].

Izaya simply stared up at Celty. "Look, I apologize for my drunkenness last night and I guess I'll thank you for putting me up for the night, but I have important clients to meet with, so please, change me back".

[Oh no, this Is the most that Shinra let me do to you, and I'm not changing you back till you maybe learn something!]

Once again, Izaya's faced turned red with chibi rage. He then stopped and took a deep breath and calmed himself down. "Fine, we'll discuss this later. I have a meeting with a client in an hour, I must be going".

As he began to scurry out of the apartment, he felt a hand pull him back from the door. It was Shinra, with a concerned look on his face. "Wait, you can't just go out into the city by yourself!". Izaya pinched the bridge of his nose in irritation. "Shinra, why is that?". Shinra's face light up with a slight blush. "Because, you're so little. and chibi! Who knows what kinds of perverts are out there! At least let me accompany you to make sure you're okay".

Izaya took another deep breath. Arguing with Shinra wasn't going to get him anywhere, and he had to admit, he was at a disadvantage due to his now smaller size. "Fine". Izaya stated "But do not interfere with any of my meetings, or else". Shinra jumped with excitement as put his shoes on and darted off the door.

Izaya thought to himself _"This is going to be a long ass day"_

 **What do you all think?! I wasn't sure if the flashback would be to heavy or not, but I'll just have to wait and see. I do promise that the humor will greatly improve in the next few chapters, just had to get through the exposition first.**

 **Anything you want to see in future chapters? If so, let a review!**


	3. ANNOUNCEMENT

**Hello everyone!**

 **I want to apologize for not updating this story. I've been very busy with school and my internship. I'm entering my final year of college so I'll be even busier this fall. I want to try and get a couple of chapters written this summer. If anyone has suggestions or even wants to write more chapters, I'll upload them and make sure you get all the credit.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Warnings: Just language as usual, not going to be like the last chapter. Going to be some friend fluff between Izaya and Shinra.**

Shinra hummed joyfully to himself as he strolled down the street with Izaya walking along side. They'd only walked about less then a mile from Shinra's apartment, but Izaya realized that his little chibi legs were going to be an issue as he was lagging behind, and he was already getting tired. Shinra looked back and again, gave Izaya is big, dumb smile.

"Aw, you having troubles keeping up?" Shinra questioned in that annoying, cutesy voice he'd been doing all morning.

Izaya narrowed his eyes at Shinra "Shut the hell up". He sneered. "I'll just get us an uber, plus my meeting is about 4 miles away anyway". Izaya took out his phone to request their uber but couldn't help but notice that Shinra was still snickering at him. "What…is so…. FUNNY" Izaya sneered threateningly at his "companion".

"I'm sorry, but your phone…" Shinra's face turned bright red "Looks almost as big as you!" At this point, Shinra's almost dying of laughter, but Izaya was going to have none of it, and there was only one way to get an upper hand on the underground doctor. A swift punch to his..uh.. nether regions. Shinra suddenly stopped as he keeled over to his knees with pain. Izaya cupped his chin with his small, chibi hand and tilted it up to his level.

"Don't forget Shinra" Izaya stated as a matter of factley while pointing his other finger up in the air. "While I'm like this, I'll always be at crotch level" Shinra just shook his head, agreeing with the chibi little douche bag. Their uber finally pulled up after what seemed like forever, and they both go in, with Shinra still groaning in pain. This was going to be a long day.

Izaya's first client meeting was with Awakusu executive Mr. Shiki, which was normal as Izaya met with him at least once a week. Shinra and Izaya sat across from Mr. Shiki and his bodyguards. Mr. Shiki cocked one of his eyebrows with suspicion.

"Okay, what the fuck is this? Where's Orihara-san?"

Shinra got up and whispered into Shiki's ear. His eyes grew as Shinra told him the story, then he just smirked at the chibi informant. "Doctor, you're a lot more merciful then I thought. I would have snapped his neck and threw him in the dumpster like the courier wanted to" Izaya's eyes narrowed at the men across from him. "Mr. Shiki, I'm a very busy man, can we get on with our meeting".

"Yes of course" Shiki apologized as Shinra took his seat with Izaya. "We've been hearing rumors that someone who doesn't agree with the merger between us and the Auski group maybe trying to sabotage the whole merger, we need you to figure out if the rumors are true".

"Fair enough" Izaya stated. He picked up a large note pad, so he could take more detailed notes. As he wrote his notes, he began to hear faint snickering. He looked up but saw nothing out of the ordinary. As he continued to take notes, he heard the snickering again. After looking up, he saw a couple of the bodyguards trying to control their laughter. _"I can't believe those imbeciles are laughing at me! I cannot allow this!"_ He jumped from the couch and almost as fast as the speed of light, punched the crotches of the laughing bodyguards and returned next to Shinra, who was white as a ghost. Shiki turned around at his bodyguards who were holding their neither regions in pain.

"What the hell did I tell you about judging our guests" He sneered at his subordinates. (In case you didn't know, that's a reference from a scene involving Celty and the Awakusu)

"Please, forgive their insolence Orihara-san"

"All is forgiven Shiki-san. If there's anything else of importance, I believe what you've given me is sufficient enough" Izaya stated, as he just wanted to leave before his chibi rage become to much to control.

After some formal good-byes, Izaya scurried out of the office. Shinra lagged behind, still hyperventilating.

After walking outside, Shinra was finally able to calm down.

"Izaya! Why would you do that?! We could have been killed"

Izaya waived his chibi hand in a dismissive way "Oh whatever Shinra. I have so much dirt on them that it would be dumb for them to retaliate. Plus, I must defend my honor!" He then glared at the doctor "Plus, it's all Celty's fault anyway"

Shinra didn't respond. "I'm hungry, lets get something to eat, your treat"

Izaya again glared at his so-called friend. "Fine, just pick something"

Shinra decided on an American food restaurant. They both walked into the restaurant and Shinra took a seat at a high-top table. Izaya looked at the chair and glared at Shinra, something he was doing a lot of today. "Really Shinra" he said.

"Oh, sorry Izaya" Shinra apologized. He picked up his chibi friend and sat him on the tall chair. The waitress walked up to them.

"Good afternoon! I'll be your waitress. Sir, does your child need a kid's menu?"

" _Oh, hell no"._ Izaya thought to himself. He dropped his voice and faced their waitress "I don't need a fucking kid's menu. Just get me a veggie burger and vegan fries"

Saying that the waitress was shocked would be an understatement. She silently turned to Shinra to get his order. Shinra was once again white as a ghost. "Uh.. a cheeseburger and fries please" he told the waitress. She walked away silently.

Shinra looked at Izaya and smacked his chibi hand "Izaya! I can't believe you just talked to that poor…."

"Keep scolding me like a child and I'll go for another crotch shot" Izaya interrupted threateningly.

Shinra immediately shut up. There was no way in hell he wanted a repeat of that. Izaya looked out the window to see a crowd of people making way for a tall, blond guy with messy blonde hair who was wearing a bar tender suit. Shizou looked into the window and locked eyes with his chibi nemesis.

Izaya only had one thought go through his mind. _"Oh shit"._

 **I'm so sorry this took so long to update! Please read the announcement I recently posted for details. I'm not going to give a timeline for the next chapter because I get so busy with school and work. I'll try and post as soon as possible.**


End file.
